Conan of Cimmeria
History “And to this time there came Conan, a Cimmerian, with sword in hand and eyes like sapphire… A thief, a reaver, a slayer of men (and a quick-change artist on the side)...and with him came the flame-haired Warrior Maiden named Sonya the Red, (though never did mortal eye see one at the side of the other) to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth like bamboo poles over the cursed Springs of Yojimbo…” -- The Nemedian Chronicles Conan was born in Cimmeria, a northern kingdom of barbarians. Ten year later he is a slave, an orphan and his people are all dead. A traveler lost in both time and space finds him chained to a giant wheel that is being used to grind grain. Conan is pushing the wheel all by himself and the traveler feels for his plight (though in truth he feels a lot more about the lunch he sees solitary guard on duty prepare, after all—he’s hungry!) and quickly sets about to liberate him. The traveler Genma decides to take Conan with him and begins to train him in the arts, if only to prove to himself that he is not the rotten father everyone has always accused him of being. All of his chronicled adventures take place in the Hyborian Age. At the age of fifteen, Conan fought in the battle of Venarium. After this Conan, went on several adventures such as visiting the cursed spring of Kithai. And meeting his future wife daughter of Saphir. He eventually would come to be the king of Aquilonia, one of the most powerful kingdoms of the Hyborian age. Among his foes was the Stygian wizard Thoth-Amon. After many years of ruling Aquilonia, Conan abdicated in favour of his son, Conn, and departed across the Western Ocean to investigate mysterious forces which menaced Aquilonia, and discover new lands to explore. His ultimate fate is not recorded. Powers and Abilities Powers Nigh-Superhuman Strength: Conan possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Conan was physically one of the most powerful humans who ever lived. Stated as having the strength of ten to twelve men. Peak Human Durability: Conan's great physical size, musculature and mental toughness gave him the ability to withstand injury superior to those of ordinary humans. Peak Human Endurance: Conan could stay awake for days as well as exert himself for a considerable amount of time without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. Preternatural Speed and Agility: Conan possessed considerably greater speed and agility than a man of his size should have; his speed and agility were often compared to that of a jungle cat. Wilderness Instinct: Having been raised as a barbarian, Conan had time from birth to nurture a survival instinct lost to most other humans. This very instinct had saved his life on many occasions, making him an even more formidable warrior. Enhanced Senses: Conan was born and raised in the dark grey hills of Cimmeria, and spent much time outdoors-as both a necessity and as a form of leisure; as such, he developed senses of vision, smell, and hearing that were several times more acute than those of a "civilized" human. Abilities Master Warrior: Conan is considered the first master of anything goes combat. He was a highly formidable armed and unarmed combatant. He had been trained to use most weapons available to his time with great ability. His skill, brutality and intensity was unsurpassed and he had been shown to kill highly skilled and armed opponants by the score, whether armed or bare-handed. Master Tactician and Strategist: Conan was a born leader and commander of men. His vast experiences in battle gave him considerable tactical and strategic knowledge. Multi-Lingual: Conan was exceptionally intelligent and able to speak, read and write multiple ancient languages as well as those from the distant future such as japanese. Master of Stealth: As he was raised in a wilderness environment, Conan possessed sufficient stealth to surprise forest animals. This was further honed during by his thief of a master. Strength level Conan possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Conan was physically one of the most powerful humans who ever lived; as demonstrated by overpowering the physically bigger strangler of Yota Pong Baal-Pteor, and breaking the neck of a wild Cimmerian bull when he was only a teenager. Weaknesses None known. Paraphernalia Transportation Conan generally traveled on horseback or foot. Weapons A wide variety of bladed weapons, though he usually preferred his bare hands or a two-handed Broadsword. Category:Characters